The Shock of Friendship (or is it Love?)
by bttlcapgrl13
Summary: Au. Kind of. This is my first fanfiction. Barry has enough to worry about with his new powers, his day job, his non-existent love life, and oh right, catching all the meta-humans created from the particle explosion. Until the arrival of a new girl catches him off guard. Will he be fast enough to figure her out, or will he be left standing in the dust?
1. Episode 1: The new girl

**This is my first fanfiction. I love to write and lately I've been obsessed with The Flash. I think that it is a great show and wish to show it. My apologies if you don't like it, and if you don't then feel free to say so. And if you do that makes me happy. This is written in first person of my OC, and if the characters seem OC then I apologize, but enough talking. You're here to read the story, so read on.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't write for the Flash, but man do I wish he was real.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Gonna be late. Can't be late.

I gotta make it on time, it's my first day!

"Hey, wait!" I shout after the bus that just pulled away, my case swinging as I wave to try and get their attention, "Come on, how hard is it to get a bus in Central City?" shouting out loud.

"Little lady, what are you screaming about?" A man about thirty-five is walking towards me. He has a trucker hat on his surprisingly well combed brown hair. He has grease stains just above his eyebrow which means he just wiped it with the handkerchief hanging out of his front pocket. The bottom of his shirt is covered in paint, cute. Well cared for boots, old but in good condition, he doesn't like to just throw things away because it's old.

"I missed my bus, and now I'm going to be late on my first day of work. Just my luck there, huh?" he smiles and asks, "How far you going?"

"I need to go to the gun store downtown, about a fifteen minute drive, and a two hour walk" he smiles and gestures behind me.

I look and see an eighteen wheeler that is bright white and blazing red. He seems trustworthy but just in case I memorize the license plate, JUM3358.

I look back at the man, he smiles, "Not a pretty public bus but she will get you there in time, if you need the ride"

He seems nice and he is kind, "What's your name?"

He smiles and contrary to popular belief, truckers do have nice teeth, "The name is George, and you?"

I smile, "My name is Makayla"

He smiles as well and holds out his hand, I see the receipt sticking out of his pocket, "Nice to meet you Makayla" I take it and he walks me to his truck, "Your carriage awaits, my lady" he holds the door to the cabin open, I place my case on the bottom before climbing in myself.

"Why thank you kind sir" he closes the door and I buckle myself in. The door on the other side opens as he gets in and looks at me, "All buckled up there?"

"Yes"

"Good because this may get bumpy" he buckles himself up and starts the engine.

It's amazing, the engine vibrates the cabin of the truck and I can feel the power of the engine underneath, which has at least 350 horsepower, possibly up to 600.

I relax for the ride and the music plays comfortably around us, until I recognize a song that I love.

"Hotel California! I love this song" George stares at me and says, "I took you more as a boy band kind of girl. You know Justin Bieber, One direction, that kind of stuff" I scoff, "You kidding me, when they come on I have to resist the urge to punch the radio. I love classic rock, Queen all the way!" he smiles and turns up the music.

We're surrounded by Eagles throughout the rest of the trip, and I ponder what will happen when I get there, who will I meet.

* * *

><p>We're almost there, and I pull out my wallet, trying to hand a ten to George, he refuses, "It was my pleasure, it's so rare to meet someone as nice as you. Have a good day Makayla and good luck with the job" he tips his hat before getting out and walking around to get my door.<p>

I grab his hand and he helps me out asking, "So one question, why did you ask me to drive you to a police investigation?"

I smile and say, "Didn't I tell you? I get to poke dead people" he laughs and lets go of my hand tipping his hat again as he says, "Good day, bye Makayla"

I smile and tip my head in acknowledgement, "Goodbye George, tell the kids they have a good father, she'll love the doll" his face tilts up in surprise, "How..."

I place my fingers to my lips, "Magic" he smiles and gets in the cabin, waving bye one last time before pulling away. Almost hitting one of the patrol cars on the way out, I chuckle before grabbing my case and running towards the yellow line.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" a big man steps in my way blocking my view of the site, "Why are you here?"

I gulp and pull out my case, getting the papers out, "Sir, I'm here on official business, I am to train under the forensic scientist of this department. A Mr. Allen, and I got a text message saying for me to come to this location" he takes the papers from my hand and flips through them for a few seconds before handing them back to me an apologetic smile on his face.

"You're good. Better get over there" I smile and duck under the line, "Thank you Detective Thawne" he looks at me questioningly, "It's on your nametag" he looks down and smiles, "So it is"

He leads me over to the scene as I look around at the damage, and the blocked off section of yellow tape that surrounds a myriad of footprints.

I walk over to the square and look at the footprints.

Three sets of prints, three men. I look at the treads and compare them, all the same set of shoes, maybe a crew. The weird thing is that they are all the same size, and judging by the distance between the marks same height as well.

How?

"Impressive, you got all that from the footprints, which you're standing on by the way" there's a voice behind me, and I bluster.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to be here, plus I tend to speak out loud" I turn and am faced with a really cute boy. Spiked brown hair, tall, lean, and looking at me with really green eyes.

You're cute. I think

"Excuse me"

I blush and say, "Did I say that out loud"

He nods, his eyes sparkling, "Yes, and thank you. Who are you?"

I try to hold out my hand to shake his, but my case is in it. I place it under my arm and take his hand in my own, "Makayla Smith, I'm here to shadow Mr. Allen. Can you tell me where he is?" he smiles.

He has a really nice smile.

"Mr. Allen, he's somewhere here," he ponders the question, "I think that you're talking to him" he smiles again and my brain short circuits.

"You're Mr. Allen" I ask and he nods, "Yes, but I would prefer if you call me Barry, Makayla" he grins and says, "So tell me how you got all that from the footprints, I'm curious"

I blush, this is the man I'm going to be following for a long time. I have a lot going for me.

I blush again and nervously smile, I then point at the prints, and he comes a little closer, his shoulder brushing mine, "O..Okay so see this here..."


	2. Episode 1: A new challenge

Chapter 2

"Makayla, do you have the analysis ready?" Barry walks in, and I almost drop the picture that I've been studying.

"Hello Mr. Allen, I am just studying the prints from the scene," I turn to him and he has a funny look on his face, like he's trying not to laugh, or he's just constipated.

"Makayla, I told you, just call me Barry. I'm not forty, I'm twenty-three," he smiles and I nod, he continues, "So what can you say about the scene?"

I start pointing at the first set of prints, "You see this here? We measured the stride between the prints and came up with a pretty average height, around five foot eight, but in the next picture," I hold up the second one, "the strides are the same, meaning the same height" I hold up the other picture, "All of them, but that's not the weirdest part, the shoe sizes are all the same, men's tens I believe and so are the makes. Also six guns stolen. It's almost like it's the same man; although that would be cool, I think it's just a crew of men that are looking for a quick score to sell to the gangs on the street," I stop and place down the pictures.

I look over at Barry and his face is still at the near constipation stage, he opens his mouth to speak, "That...was, amazing," there is no joking in his voice whatsoever, and I look down at the pictures to hide the smile that I can almost feel forming because of the pride swelling up in my chest, "You think so?"

"Of course I d...Oh hey, Iris"

I look up and see that he is talking to a really pretty girl.

Dark skin, great figure, pretty features, and really nice clothes, she's perfect. No wonder he's staring at her like a dumbass.

He is holding up the wall in an attempt to look cool, but it makes him look dorky, in a good way, "Iris, hey what are you doing here" she smiles at him, even her smile is perfect, and says, "I'm just here because Joe wants to know what you have on the robbery case" she smiles and I'm pretty sure he swoons, who even does that anymore?

"Yeah, we have a few leads, the most probable one being that this is a crew of men who are looking for a quick buck. Working on analyzing the footprints found on the scene as we speak"

Hey, we're doing this together right? I clear my throat, "Hey, Barry, can you come over? I think we may have an idea on how to find the crew," he pauses, I think he forgot I was even in the room.

It's when he turns around that I can see the flustered expression on his face, "Right, and how can we do that?" I turn to the computer and the photo, "If we can find the outline of the shoe then we can find the brand, find the brand we can find out where in Central city to get that kind of shoe. So find the shoe, we find the crew," I smile, "Hey that rhymed,"

I then turn around and face the other girl holding out my hand, "Hi, I'm Makayla, you must be Iris"

She seems surprised, she looks to Barry, "Who is she?"

Barry seems confused, he rubs the back of his head with his hand, not even taming the hair, before saying, "Makayla, she's my... assistant?" she nods and steps forward taking my still outstretched hand, "Hi, Makayla, it's nice to know there's another girl here. How do you like working with Barry?" she lowers her voice to a mock whisper, "He can be a little bit of a wet blanket,"

"Hey!" I chuckle at his reaction when he turns red, nice to know I'm not the only one, he laughs, "Good to see you guys getting along, now I'm going to have two women torturing me,"

"That would be fun," I pause realizing what I said, "Torturing you, I mean, wait, no, two girls making your life interesting," I flinch, "you know ignore me," Iris is looking at me strangely before she launches into a laugh, she turns to Barry, "I like her" she turns back to me, "I like you!" she smiles at Barry, "Hey you wanted me to go with you to the nerd gathering, how about she comes with us,"

Barry blanches, "Makayla, I've..we've...only just...four hours..," she raises an eyebrow and he stops his hands flying as he tries to orient himself, "Yeah, sure, that'd be fun,"

Okay, eyebrow of doom I want one.

"I think that it's genetic, my father has one too," Iris smiles.

"Did I...again" I ask Barry, seeing the wince that he gave and that mirrored mine.

"Yeah, a little bit," Iris is looking between us with a smile on her face.

"Did she what?"

Barry looks at me his hand going for his neck again, he does that a lot, "She apparently speaks out loud," he pauses, "Thinks out loud...I meant thinks," he then turns to me, "Eyebrow of doom?"

I blush, "It got you to shut up didn't it" Iris laughs holding her hand over her mouth, "She got you there, dude"

Barry blanches, "Dude, seriously dude"

They are way too cute.

I raise my voice, "I don't have to go, it's your guy's date"

They both turn and look at me. Both of them, it's kind of creepy.

Iris starts, "Barry? No..I...Mean we're practically related. We grew up together, never like that"

Barry continues, "No..I mean...not that I wouldn't...it's just...no..."

I feel like I said something wrong.

Barry turns to me, "No, you didn't"

"Trust me you're not the first one" she continues, "I have a boyfriend anyways"

Oh, lucky him.

I look over at Barry and he seems constipated again, my guess not his biggest fan.

"Yeah Eddie, he works with her dad, great guy" I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. I look at Iris and see she is staring at me still, obviously she didn't notice it.

I try and lighten the mood.

"Have I met him, probably not, I mean I've only met a total of five people when I came here, not counting George, but I do count the blonde officer that stopped me. Detective Thawne, I think it was"

"Yeah that's him," Iris says while Barry looks at me weird, "Who's George"

I smile, "He's a nice truck driver I met this morning who drove me to the scene,"

Both Barry and Iris blanche.

"Wait, you got a ride with a guy you didn't even know?"

"He could have been waiting to kill you," Iris sounds mad, I don't understand why, we just met.

"Because it was a stupid risk!" Barry shouts.

Damn my non existent brain to mouth filter.

I hold my hands up in defensive gesture, "I knew he was trustworthy, he took good care of his boots, dressed nicely, and he had kids. Two, a boy and a girl,"

They seem surprised before Iris shouts, "He could have just been telling you that! To you know, lower your defenses,"

I groan, "He didn't tell me, I knew, he was trustworthy, when someone takes good care of their clothes it's because they have dignity, but that's not the only reason, even the dirtiest hobo could have the purest heart. I knew he had kids because his shirt was marked on the hem by small handprints, paint, the paint colors were green, blue and pink. The prints were varying in height, so two kids. The pink was higher than the green and blue so the bigger kid is a girl, and the younger one is a boy," I pause waiting for an interruption, nothing comes, I continue, "He was in the station buying a doll for his girl, I saw the receipt in his pocket when he offered his hand for me to shake. He was a caring father who didn't like to see people in trouble. I missed my bus and he offered to help, like a good man does," I pause, "Plus I was in no danger, I had his license plate memorized, JUM3358, if you don't believe me on the kids run it in the database,"

Iris is staring at me like I'm from outer space, "How, that was..." she turns to Barry and smacks him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubs the spot.

"For not introducing me sooner, she is awesome!" she looks at me, "You're awesome!"

She grabs me by the arm as she drags me out the door, Barry not far away, "What are you doing with her?"

She shouts over her shoulder, "Taking her with me to the gathering, since you're not fast enough to get the point," she then looks at me, "I wanted him to come with me to an honoring for Simon Stagg, so he could translate the smart stuff, I think that you would be a great substitute," she looks me over, "Of course after I do your makeup, hair ooh, how would you like to wear a dress," she stops pulling me and circles me, "You have a nice figure, and pretty hair, I wish mine was curly like that. If you want, I could find a style that works for you..." she pauses, "Not that the way you're doing it now is bad, sloppy but nice updo, it works for you, I like it,"

I stare at her, I don't really pay attention to my looks, haven't since the incident. Nine months ago.

"We've..we just met and you want to give me a makeover," she opens her mouth to say something before she is interrupted.

"Of course, she loves a challenge," Barry shows up behind us, he's fast.

He looks over at me as he realizes what he said, "Not that it's hard to make you pretty...I mean you're already pretty, even with the no makeup and stuff, not that you don't need it, or that you do," he pauses, "I give up,"

I stare at him, and he returns it his green eyes meeting mine, and for a split second I feel something that I haven't felt since that night, hope for a better future.

Man, five hours in and I've fallen hard.

I'm so screwed.

"Oh, hey Iris," blonde and muscular stops in front of us, his eyes only for Iris.

"Detective," she says slyly looking at Barry.

He sighs, "Please, uh, just kiss already," they look at him, "I already know remember, ah," they smack together and I understand his discomfort. They continue at it for a few more seconds before the Detective breaks away and looks at me, "You're the one from the robbery case, right?" I nod and he smiles holding out the hand that's not attached to his girlfriend, "Great to meet you, I'm Detective Thawne," he smiles as I take the hand and give it a firm shake before pulling mine away, he looks over at Barry, "Thanks for being so cool about this Barry, I know it's not easy keeping a big secret," he smiles, not as wide as Barry's but nice in the same way.

Barry grimaces and sighs softly, "I'm getting used to it,"

I look over at him, and his kicked puppy dog look and decide to move this along, "so are we going, or not?" Iris looks over at me a dreamy sigh on her lips before she's back in reality, "Right," she turns to Detective Thawne, "Gotta go, I love you," she then kisses him again before grabbing me and Barry and dragging us out towards her car.

I look over at Barry and the dreamy look on his face, why couldn't I just be normal and fall for the hunky detective instead of the boy who's in love with another girl?

Because I love to torture myself that's why.

"C'mon let's go,"

"Coming,"


	3. Episode 1: Damsel (not) in distress

**I know that I said every week, but after watching the mid-season finale, I felt way to too guilty. Thank you for all who have reviewed every single one made my day, but enough chit-chat, you're here to read so without further ado Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Stagg just finished his speech and we're waiting for a chance for Iris to get an interview. Iris is waiting shooting accusatory glances at the clock like it's responsible for the time passing slowly. Barry's on her side bouncing from foot to foot with unbridled energy.<p>

Does he ever get tired?

"What?" he looks over at me.

"I did it again didn't I?" I shake my head in annoyance when he nods, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes I do get tired, it just takes a while for the exhaustion to reach me. Spending nine months in a coma could do that to a guy," he faces me smiling an infectious smile that makes me almost forget what I was going to say, almost.

"You were in a coma?" I say stupidly as my brain works to process the fact.

He seems younger than he is, twenty-three. His figure does have the look of one who has been surviving on IV bags for nine months, plus there is a hidden depth to his eyes. One that speaks of secrets unimaginable, he has really nice eyes. Green like emeralds.

"Thanks, I like yours too," I smile sheepishly at him and he waves it away, "Not to worry, I know someone with the same thing. She always says something, but at least it makes one smile," he has a faraway look in his eyes as he remembering the friend, if she can make him happy then she must be great, I would like to meet her one day.

"...think you two would get along well...Makayla?" he pauses and I realize that I was zoning out, again.

Thankfully I'm saved by Stagg finally exiting the stage and Iris barreling over people to get to him, us in tow, "Oh! Oh! Mr. Stagg. I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article," she puts on some really great puppy eyes but he just walks past them with a hurried, "Not now, miss," she turns to us disappointment in her eyes before she brightens up and says, "I'll just make something up," we laugh and it looks like Barry is going to say something.

Or he would have if the door wasn't broken by six men carrying guns, they shoot into the crowd and I duck down dragging Iris under me, and I can hear the screams as people run and the gunmen shoot before one steps in the middle saying, "Quiet down! All of you!" it silences, "Quiet, How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!" one of them pokes us and we get up with everybody else, just in time to see the lead gunman shoot at a security guard, and miss.

Not because he can't aim, but because the man disappeared.

He was gone.

I hear a voice in my ear, "You're coming with us," and I'm dragged along by a strong man with a really strong grip.

I try and struggle and am met with the pressure of something hard, cold and metal to the back of my head, "I wouldn't if I were you," I gulp and nod seeing the other gunmen following my captor, and the guns that they carry as well, the same guns that were stolen this morning.

They carry me out the back of the building, where no one can help.

I assess my captors and try to figure out the most effective way to detain them.

If I attack the one who's holding me first by twisting my arm behind his own head then I could use him as a human body shield and shoot the gun at his crewmen. The downside to that is if I do it wrong then I could break my own arm.

But the risk is worth saving the lives of the people in there.

I breathe in like my instructors taught me and brace my weight on the balls of my feet preparing to fight back.

Only I don't have to, because right beside me is a man, or at least what I think is one, he's moving too fast to tell.

He takes down one and his friend before he tries to move onto the next and the next one gets a good punch in while my savior falls to the ground, and is picked up by the other three men that he didn't take down.

They punch him over and over again but it seems that he is able to dodge them easily, until one is able to grab his arm and twist.

The scream that ensues is one that will haunt me for my entire life, and the sight of him curled on the ground makes me almost cry, but he continues to fight getting up and punching the others until they are down.

He cradles his arm as he faces me, the part of his face that I can see gone ashen, and I can't tell why until I feel the muzzle of the gun against my head and my captor shouts to him, "One more move and she's dead," I inwardly smile because he's in just the perfect position to cause the most pain, I try and convey this with my eyes to the man but his green eyes are hard as steel as they watch my captor.

I inwardly roll my eyes before bracing my foot in front of me and kicking back with my other hitting him where it counts. He crumples behind me and I break away turning around to land a kick in the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

The others get up and start running, I look to my captor and find that he is gone, good riddance.

I then turn towards my savior and see the pain that he is in. The adrenaline must have muted the pain, but now that it's gone he must be inwardly screaming, his eyes clenched tight.

I look around for something to wrap his arm in and find some cardboard boxes, and trash bags. I grab those and rip the box so it can form it's own brace.

I hold them in my hand as I crouch in front of the man, holding my arms out in a gesture of peace.

"I'm going to help you. Just stay still," he nods gritting his teeth and keeping his eyes closed. I lay the cardboard against his arm wishing that it was stronger but it's the best we're going to get.

I then grab one of the trash bags and rip it open tearing a rough square, and several strips from the black material, "These are industrial so it should hold until you can get some real help. Uh...not to be rude but can you do anything to get the waste off of it?" he nods, his eyes still closed, as he brings his arm up and faster than I can even comprehend he swipes his hand down and the remains go flying in the other direction.

That's cool.

He gives a small chuckle and I realize I said that out loud. I am so happy that his eyes are closed because if he could he would see that I am beet red right now.

I grab the square and the strips that he cleaned and tell him, "Brace yourself this may hurt," I pause, what do I call him?

"I'm going to call you Red. So Red, I'd brace myself," he smiles, nods and I see his jaw clench.

I tie the pieces together till they form a long strip that should hold. I then place my hand gently on his arm so he knows I'm about to start. He nods. I start with the end and hold in place with my hand as I wrap it around over and over again until I get to his wrist the cardboard surrounded by the material. I place his fingers together separating them from his thumb. I then continue to wrap around his palm and go around the space that I created with his thumb until I find it satisfactory.

I look up at him to find him staring at me in wonder, his eyes shining with curiosity, "I taught myself how to do this. The reason was because I lost someone before because I was too slow, and I promised myself on that night that I wouldn't be slow ever again...which is kind of ironic because I am speaking to someone who can run really fast," he smiles and closes his eyes again.

I then tell him, "I'm going to make a sling for your arm, it should be quick,"

I then grab the square of material that I ripped and fold it in half so it's a triangle, "Brace your arm at a ninety degree angle please," he nods and does so clenching his jaw as he does. I place one end of the triangle at his neck being sure that the right corner is facing towards his hip. I then grab the end of the material and pull it up making the brace. Tying the corners together is the last thing to do, and I finish with a smile.

"Done, that should hold up at least until you find someone who can really look at it," I look down at him and see that he's motionless, "Red?".

I pause before I lightly slap his cheeks waiting for some response, I hold my head to his chest.

His heart is beating, really fast, I'm not sure if that's good or not.

I wait for a few seconds contemplating what to do before he twitches. I'm right there over his face as he opens his eyes, and then closes them when he sees me staring, "Red? You ok?" he nods slightly and motions to get himself up.

I do my best to help him and together we get him standing.

I look at him feeling weird for saying what I'm about to say, "Hey, I know we just met, but right now you're the only one who seems to kind of like me," he cocks his head questioningly, "I was wondering if maybe later you could just meet me out on my roof?" he turns his head towards me his eyes still shut but a faint, confused smile on his face, "Just to you know talk, it must be lonely, and I'm new," I am about to blabber on before I catch a minute nod of his head, "Is that a yes," the smile grows into a full on grin, "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me on top of Raining Trees apartments around eight," he nods ready to dash off before I say, "Wait," he pauses, "thank you," he grins and gives me a wave before dashing off, the hair that Iris meticulously styled ruined in the gust of air at his exit, oh well.

Then what just happened hits me, I just helped a guy who runs around in a red leather suit, who I don't know, and then invited him over, for what?

What do fast guys eat? Hamburgers, rats, puppies?

Oh well, pizza always works.


	4. Episode 1: Pizza is universal

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am pleased that you are enjoying the story. I am falling even more in love with Barry and the Flash. And will use the ideas that I have seen written. But once agin you're not here to listen to me, read on.**

* * *

><p>I enter through the front entrance only to be barreled over by a flurry of energy with brown hair and pink lipstick, "Makayla! We thought you were dead! That's great," she pauses, "I mean it's great that you're alive," I smile and say, "Not dead, but I will be if you hug me any tighter," she releases immediately, I can't tell but I think she's blushing.<p>

I look around and see people around most if not all are in shock and a few are talking to the police, including Barry. His arm held at an awkward angle.

He's talking to a man who looks incredibly stern; like it's been a while since he's smiled.

I go over to them and hear, "Start making better excuses than 'I fainted'" he notices me and comes over.

"Makayla, pleased to meet you. I'm Detective West," he holds out his hand and I take it, "Pleased to meet you, Sir," he seems surprised at the manner of which I address him, "Not many people show that level of respect," I reply, "No they do not, and that is a shame. I believe that life is easier to get through when respect is shared, and have learned the best way to do so is to have respect yourself and hope that the surprise will rub off on others for them to do the same. Granted most of the time all it gets me is strange looks, but you never know," he smiles, he does smile who knew, and turns to Barry, "Where did you pick her up? I think she's great,"

Barry blanches and so do I, "No, we're"

"We've only just met,"

"She's my assistant,"

Detective West looks between us and I wonder what he sees before he answers, "I'm going to go check on Iris, you two kids talk," he then leaves with a wave in our direction and goes to see her.

I turn to Barry and see him looking at me weird, "Did I do something wrong?" he shakes his head and answers, "No, but you were used in a hostage situation, and you have come out completely unscathed," he stares at me again and it feels odd.

"Why are you still staring at me?" he stops and says, "You're an oddity," he recovers, "Not that you're odd, I mean that I find you a mystery," he looks at me, "Are you okay with that?"

I smile, "Yeah, I guess you could define me as that. Maybe one day I'll tell you the answer," he smiles and I say, "We should get back to the lab, and a hospital so someone can check out your arm," he stops and nods.

"Yeah, I'll have my physician check it," he takes my hand as we head towards Iris so she can drive.

* * *

><p>It's been a long day at the lab, Barry and I were working till the night, although he disappeared sometime after we got back and came back a few hours later refreshed, and we still weren't able to come up with any leads. So we went our separate ways, disappointed.<p>

I grab my case and wave goodbye heading down the street to the small apartment that I got. Just down the street from the station.

I get to my small rent giving a nod to the man at the front, Mr. Harrison.

He feels sorry for what happened and does his best to make my move easier, I appreciate it.

He waves hi with a small smile and I wave back, checking my watch, 5:30, before taking the stairs, two steps at a time.

I get to my small apartment, it's pretty good though, for an apartment. There's a mini kitchenette, a pretty well cared for bathroom (although the hot water could use work), small living room, bedroom, and the one place that I never go, but my favorite place is the roof.

The view of the city is amazing and I already got permission from Mr. Harrison to place some small comforts, including three plush chairs, a mini table, a small couch, and an awning to protect it from the rain.

My own little personal heaven.

And apparently where I'm going to be meeting my mysterious savior

I arrange the furniture over and over again until I finally give up. I check my watch again 6:30, why does time move so slow?

I pace the roof a couple of times, too much energy to sit down. I run down and grab a well weathered book from on top of my bed and settle on the couch for a nice read.

* * *

><p>One hour gone thirty minutes to go.<p>

May as well call for the pizza now, I get out my phone and dial the number that Mr. Harrison recommended a week ago when I was really hungry.

They have good pizza.

I place in the order, two cheese, plain and simple and hang up placing the cash on the couch. I then sit on the edge, looking out on the city.

It's beautiful. I am happy that Mr. Harrison was willing to lower the price, I'd never be able to afford it otherwise with only one person, considering what happened on that night.

I can still hear him screaming no as I try and tell him to run. I can hear the cocking of the gun as it's aimed at his head, and the thump his body makes when it collapses to the ground. I remember the pain of losing him, because it's never left me.

I feel something wet on my cheek and run my finger under to check, it's a tear, I'm crying. I'm crying because...

Grayson, I miss you.

I come out of my daydream, more like nightmare and look around.

The city is going about like normal and I'm sitting on my roof waiting for a man in red leather. I must be crazy.

I check my watch again.

7:55

Why the hell does time go so slow!

"Maybe you should try running, always works for me," I turn around and see him sitting there right next to me.

He dangles his legs over the side just like me and I can't help but chuckle at the sight. He looks at me, his eyes are different, more silver, "What?" his voice is deep and strange.

I smile and say, "You're an almighty speedster," he looks at me, "And?"

I point at his legs and say, "and you're sitting on a roof with a girl you don't know. While swinging your legs like a three year old," he smiles and points at mine, "You're doing it as well,"

"Well I have an excuse," I lean in and whisper in a serious voice, "I am very...," he leans closer, close enough to kiss.

I pause for effect, "immature," I then raise my thumb to my nose and say, "Na, na, na, na, na, na," he freezes and I can't tell what he is thinking.

Until he erupts into laughter.

I laugh at his reaction, which is to almost collapse as he tries to breathe.

I join in with him and for the next few minutes we're crazy people cackling on top of the roof.

Until we're interrupted by the sound of the stairwell door opening.

I look over to warn him, but he's already gone.

I go over to the stairwell collecting the cash from the couch and open the door to see the delivery guy standing there; looking a little pissed.

Maybe I should give him a better tip for coming up the steps?

I give him a small smile waiting for him to return it, he doesn't.

"Two cheese pizzas for Makayla," he says holding out the pizza. I take it and give him the cash saying, "Here you go, and the ten is yours. You should try smiling, I sure you have a good one. Go on smile," he looks at me weird before saying, "You're right, I should," he then waves bye a large smile on his face.

I wave bye and shut the door with my foot turning towards the couch.

"Red, I got pizza. Not sure if you want some, or if you eat rats. If that's it, you could probably find some next door," I place the pizzas on the table and grab myself a piece, "Red, you're missing out on some good pizza," there's a gust of wind and he's in front of me an apologetic smile on his face, "Sorry, couldn't let anyone see me, and rats really?" I shrug, "I don't know what you eat," I gesture to the pizza, "But pizza is kind of universal,"

He starts to shake his head, and I continue, "Come on take a slice, eat" he complies and takes one devouring it as I watch him take another two pieces.

"What?" his deep voice echoes. I freeze because I don't know what to do now.

I asked him here to thank him, but I also asked him because, I'm lonely.

I take a deep breath and say, "Nothing, just wondering what to do now,"

He looks at me quizzically, chewing on his fourth piece, his silver eyes glistening as I continue, "Normally when this happens I become a huge dork and suggest something stupid like Q and A, but we can't really do that. Because you're, you know," he's still staring at me as I go on, "But I can answer questions, because I really need someone to talk to. I know it sounds pathetic and selfish, but you seem lonely too. I was just thinking, maybe we could both use a friend," he nods minutely and I say, "Was that a yes?" he nods again this time more noticeable.

He smiles, takes his sixth slice, and starts, his voice echoing around the roof, "What's your favorite color,"

I laugh and take another bite before saying, "Well, that's a difficult question..."

He laughs, I smile.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	5. Episode 1: Like a chihuahua?

**Time for another update. Merry close to Christmas everyone. Thank you to everyone who has read and liked it makes my day. And I know I sound like a broken recorder so go ahead and read on.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep.<em>

Ugh. Grayson turn off the alarm.

Silence, oh yeah.

I try and wake up enough to swipe my arm across the bedside table and turn off the blasted noise.

After a few missed tries and swiping my hairbrush across the room, I succeed.

I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes as I focus on the time, 8:24

I slept in!

I jump out of bed. I am not going to be late, today.

I get ready in record time and lock my apartment rushing down the stairs, giving a garbled goodbye to Mr. Harrison and heading out the door.

Eleven minutes to nine, I can make it, hopefully.

Running past everyone being sure that my case doesn't smack anybody I make it to the front door with two minutes to spare.

I duck my head and head up the stairs to the small lab that holds the beginnings of my career.

And apparently a really pissed detective, "...coincidence that Stagg's benefit was attacked last night," he sighs angrily, "I'm going to interview Stagg now," Barry perks up, "I'll come with you,"

Detective West glares at him and the phrase if looks could kill passes through my mind, "You're job is in here. Stay in here and do it," he looks at Barry in a way that reminds me of my father before turning around to exit and almost running into Iris. Who was behind me, whoops.

"Hey Dad," Dad?

"Hey, baby. Gotta go," he gives a small kiss on the cheek and she stares at me and Barry, more like glares at Barry, "Why is my dad mad at you?" Barry shrugs, "Work stuff, why are you mad at me?"

She huffs, "You were supposed to meet me at Jitters to give me some scientific background for my article last night," he flinches, his mouth forming an O, "And I didn't show up,"

I look between the two, inching away towards the desk and the intriguing sample being processed, as she says, "And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment," he starts, "Iris..." she shuts him up with the eyebrow again, "We grew up one bedroom down from each other. Do you honestly think that I don't know when you're happy? Or sad or depressed or lost? I'm gonna ask you one last time, Barry Allen, and you better be honest with me," he seems to lose his cool as she says, "What the," there's a gust of wind, "hell is going on with you?"

I'm in the middle of wondering the same thing until something startles me, and I almost jump out of my skin letting out an undignified noise in the meantime.

Iris looks at the machine and me, "We are not done talking about this," she and Barry rush over to where I am as I look over the evidence and a gasp falls from my mouth.

"No flipping way," at the same time that Barry says, "That's impossible," Iris is looking between both of us and says, "What," I look at Barry too because I want to know.

He looks at both of us as he says, "There was a murder last night," it seems he is disappointed and or guilty, like it's his fault as he continues, "These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive," he looks at me as I finish his thought, "Stem cells that can replicate and become any type of cell the body needs. They only come from babies," Iris looks between us, "This means your killer is what? A newborn?"

I look at Barry and he seems just as confused as me. I turn to her and say, "I don't know," she seems disappointed as she turns to Barry and says, "Bye, Barry, I'll talk to you later," she then exits with a flair that looks perfect, and it was probably effortless for her to do it too.

I wonder if Red is the kind of person to go for a girl because she's perfect, or because he took the time to know her beyond her imperfections.

Barry is staring at me, "Makayla, you ok?"

I mentally shake my head to clear my thoughts and turn to him, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I had a late night," he raises his eyebrows but otherwise doesn't say anything.

Great now he thinks I'm sleeping around, "Not like that! Just made a new friend," I flinch, "that sounded so much worse," he nods and grins saying, "I understand," before turning around to check the readings, thankfully because his smile just short circuited my brain and I'm sure if I tried to talk the only thing coming out would be garble.

He turns to me again and I try to compose myself as he smirks and asks, "So, what was that?" I blush trying to banish the memory of what happened, "What was what?" I try and avoid the question but he just barrels on, "The noise that you made when the sample was done, I think it was a yelp,"

I blush bright red and say, "No, it was a yip," he stares at me incredulously, "A yip?" I nod, "You yip?" I nod again my face burning as he takes in the information.

He shakes his head and looks at me weirdly before trying to compose himself and saying, "Like a chihuahua," I nod again.

He rubs his chin with his hand and seems to be contemplating his next question. I wait watching the trail his hand makes as it moves from chin, to ear, and back of his neck, and up to his forehead until he puts it down on the desk and looks up his eyes shining in curiosity, "Can you do it? You know voluntarily?" I stare at him and wonder why the hell the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet, my face is burning here.

I nod and he almost bounces in glee as he leans onto the desk closer to me as he asks, "Will you show me?" he then stares at me with puppy dog eyes, which I'm pretty sure he has no idea he's making. He stares up at me his face hopeful until I force a nod.

I swear he jumped in glee. I warn him, "It's really high pitched. So just to tell you," he shakes his head up and down so vigorously I wonder how it's not falling off.

I take a breath and do it.

If anybody were to ask me what it sounds like I would say this.

Imagine the smallest freaking chihuahua you can, make it scared until it yelps. That is one ingredient. Now imagine the girliest scream you can, combine that with the yelp and multiply it by twelve. The noise that would make pales in comparison to mine. I swear I scared off a man who tried to rob me by yipping in his ear, it was kind of funny.

I focus back on Barry, his expression is priceless.

Surprise, wonder and the blank expression that one has when they see a really cute girl, or chocolate after a bad day. He stares at me his eyes wide, "How...what..." he pauses and sticks his finger in his ear trying to see if he can hear before flinching and saying, "Ow," I shrug and he looks up at me.

The biggest shit-eating grin on his face, "We have so got to do that to Iris," I grin as he continues on with saying things like if it were to be procured for military to stun enemies.

The only thing that I can think about is Red.

Would he be as excited? Does he have super hearing too, and if he did would it hurt him? Am I going to see him again?

"...brating the vocal cord can produce some interesting sounds...Makayla?" I refocus and look at him, "I was paying attention,"

He looks at me disbelieving, "Then what did I say?"

"Something about vibration," he raises his eyebrows, a serious expression on his face "Not like that!"

I have to give him credit, it took him more than a few seconds to break, but break he did and we're both laughing like idiots.

Until we hear shouts downstairs.

I look at him, he looks at me and we both run for the stairs.

Once we barrel down he heads straight for the captain's office and barges in, me following behind, I just got here, can't really go knocking down the captain's door.

Barry is next to the captain, "Captain what's going on?"

He looks over at him like a bug and shoos him away, "Not now, Barry. An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries," Barry's face falls as he looks at me and understanding dawns on me.

My voice echoes his as we say, "Joe's there," he looks at me pain in his expression and before I know it he's right next to me dragging me away from the office before I punch the captain in his face for his lack of care.

He looks at me, "I gotta go,"

"I understand, I'll call my friend see if he can help," he nods something lighting in his eyes as he runs to the front door, his hand in his pocket.

I pull out my phone and dial the number that Red gave me last night.

It rings for half a ring before it's picked up, "I'm on it," his voice echoes as I say, "I need a favor," his voice sounds hard as he asks, "What?"

I swallow and say, "Run me to Stagg industries, now!" I can almost imagine the steel in his eyes as he grits his teeth and answers, "Fine, meet me in the back,"

I nod and realize he can't see me, "Okay,"

I push past all the other officers and reach the back. He's already there bouncing with energy and before I can say anything he has me in his arms, bridal style and I hear the rumble in his voice as he says, "Hold on tight and close your eyes,"

I comply wrapping my arms around his neck and we fly.


	6. Episode 1: Girl power can be lonely

I cling tight and am so happy that I tie my hair back, because if I didn't it would be all over the place, that would be attractive.

His arms are around me and I can feel his heart beat, it's really fast.

We cross the span of the city in a total of six seconds, I should know I counted.

He stops outside the building and sets me down on my feet holding my arm as I get over the vertigo, "Stay here," he warns me his silver eyes hard as they look at me.

"Hell no!" I shout, "I came here to help and you are going to let me!" he sighs and says, "Fine," his voice echoing around the lot as he enters the building with a dash.

I steel my shoulders and follow him.

It doesn't take much to find Detective West and Mr. Stagg, only we're not the only ones who found them

The crew are back and closing in on Detective West, Red is blocking them and I run towards the detective.

He looks at me in shock, "What are you doing here?" I grab his arm and say, "I told him to bring me here so we can save your lives. You're welcome!"

He shakes his head as we grab Stagg and go for the exit. I wait for them to be acquainted and for them to get into Stagg's car.

Detective West has the engine going and faces me, "What are you going to do?" he asks.

I look towards the building and say, "I'm going to do my best to help him," and rush back to the building Detetive West's complaints, "Makayla I order you to come back," I turn around and say, "No, now go, keep Stagg safe!" he looks at me in shock and grabs the wheel backing out.

I reach the entrance and turn to see the car rushing down the street and heave a sigh of relief, I am so going to pay for that one later, I enter the building and run towards the screams.

I find Red laying on the floor getting his ass handed to him by six different men, only they're not different, they're all the same.

Don't see that everyday.

"Hey asshole!" one pauses and faces me while the others continue to kick Red.

"Leave him alone!" they all pause and in unison say, "Then we'll go for you!"

That is so not good. They all run towards me and I brace myself for a fight.

Weight on the balls of feet, keep the arms up, bend the knees, breathe, and fight!

I throw the first punch towards the one closest to me and he goes down, thank you Sensei Rigley. He goes down only to be replaced by another who dives for my midsection.

I dodge him and slam my palm on his back sending him to the floor and swipe my leg out towards the one behind him sending him into a faceplant

I'm slowly but methodically making my way towards Red. And I should go faster because it seems he's out cold.

Two more clones grab me by the arms and I kick the one that tries to punch me in the gut aiming for his solar plexus.

He goes down, but his friends avenge him.

The one holding my left arm uses his free arm to punch me in the gut while the other one smacks me in the face, and for a short while the only thing I can see is white and I can only hear white noise.

The one on the right speaks in my ear, "You told us not to hurt him, but said nothing about you. We're going to have fun with this," the left one continues, "you hurt us at the speech, now we're going to hurt you here," and he proves the point by attempting to slap me again but I am prepared for that one and duck down sending them crashing into each other.

I run as fast as I can to Red and dive in front of him, I may be a poor shield but I will protect anyone with my life. They continue towards me sauntering forward with all the time in the world.

I scan for a weapon of sorts, anything to even the scales.

My peripheral vision catches sight of a steel pipe about the length of my arm. I shift my balance ready for a lurch, they follow my shift. I stop and so do they.

"Why are you doing this?" the one in the center answers, "Stagg took something from me, something dear. And he will pay!" he then lurches towards me and I kick off to the side towards the pipe, and land short.

They all crowd around, but I make sure to keep Red on my back, I look back slightly to see him stirring. Good at least he's alive, and my hand goes backwards searching for the pipe. Come on it's just like hitting the alarm, only now I have clones trying to kill me and the only thing that can save us is a piece of plumbing, great.

One jumps towards me and it's almost in slow motion. I can see the rage marring his features, and my hand closes on something round, finally.

Time resumes to normal as he launches and I swing the pipe from behind me and hit him smack in the jaw.

I look at them murder in my eyes and for a second time stops as I'm faced with six clones while protecting a man with super speed and armed with a pipe.

Then time resumes and they swarm. I fight swinging with all my might when one hit lands I pull back and swing again instinct taking over as I fight for our lives. It seems to be going in slow motion and take forever but five are down and the sixth is turning tail, he runs out the exit and I drop my weapon diving for Red to see if he's okay.

"Red," I say holding his head in between my hands, "Say something!" I smack his cheeks and he coughs, and groans.

"My everything hurts," his eyes open and I smile in relief.

He raises his head to look around, "What happened?" I look around at the debris and the immobile bodies, "Uh...girl power?"

He smiles, amazing even with the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

I help him up, him leaning on me and we both exit out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Explain why you disobeyed a direct order?" I'm sitting in the chair up at the lab and being yelled at by a really pissed detective.<p>

He's standing his face contorted in rage, "I told you to come back, I ordered you!" he continues.

Barry is standing on the side looking like crap but otherwise fine. He told me he was caught in a fight.

Detective West follows my gaze and pins Barry, "Don't think you're getting off free. You should have stopped her, you could have," Barry's face falls and I come to his rescue, "He couldn't. He already left when I did,"

I continue, "He didn't know. It's not his fault," Detective West looks at me his face softening and hardening at the same time, "Who brought you there?"

"I can't tell you," he nods and I ask something that has been on my mind since we got back to the precinct, "Why didn't you come back? You were obviously mad,"

He pauses and thinks it over, "You told me to go and keep Stagg safe, and you were right. He's the one Black wants to kill," Barry looks at him weird and says, "You should go Joe, I'll talk to her,"

Detective West leaves with one last accusatory glare at Barry as he says, "We'll talk about this later," Barry physically deflates as he leaves.

I go over to him, "You ok?" he sighs his head in his hands as he says, "I couldn't take them," he must be talking about the fight he was in.

I repeat something my instructor taught me long ago, "You don't have to be strong enough to knock them down, just fast enough to wear them out," Barry looks at me, "That's my point. I'm not fast enough, I can't defend those who need help," I try and say something but I can't.

He looks at me, "I can't protect you. You, the girl who waltz into our lives just yesterday. And yet you have stolen the hearts of everyone here. Joe wants you safe. Iris wants to be your friend, and I..." he stops.

I hold my breath waiting for him to say something, "You, you're stubborn. You're smart, funny, awkward, you talk when you're nervous and yip when you're scared. You've saved lives with no thought to your own. That's what we know," he continues, "But that's nothing. We don't know where you came from. Why you came here. You say it's to be my assistant, but I'm the assistant!" he's shouting now, "You show up out of thin air and life turns upside down. I don't know anything about you and yet I want to protect you. But how can I care about someone I don't know. Cause that's it. I don't know you," he looks up his green eyes boring into mine as he asks the forbidden question, "Who are you?"

I drop my hands and try to think of how to answer that question.

Do I tell him I'm the normal girl with above average intelligence from Arizona? The girl with knowledge of seven different forms of self defence. The one who got accepted into the highest colleges in the country? Or the one who lost the man she loved nine months ago and left her life to start over after his betrayal? What do I tell him?

I look down at my hands and start, "I came here to be someone else. To find friends that like me, I thought I did, and now I know I was wrong," He looks like he's going to protest but I'm not going to give him the chance.

I grab my case and my coat heading for the door. I stop and turn around to say one last thing, "You can doubt me all you want, and try and find out who I really am. It's not going to change anything. Because I'll tell you what I am," he stares at me, "I'm alone,"

I then turn around feeling the heat in my eyes, not wanting him to see me cry.

He's in front of me his eyes burning too, "I'm sorry," but I shove past him and shout, "Barry, leave me alone,"

I barely get down the stairs and out the door before the first tears fall.

And I stand there crying.

Alone


	7. Episode 1: Little girl all alone

**This chapter is short and I apologize. Thank you to all who have read and liked my story. Every review makes me smile. If anybody has ideas for a cover send a pm. This is the second to last chapter of this installment, (episode) and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. My apologies but just you wait because soon we will find out more about Barry and _his_ mystery girl. Thank you for reading through this message thing and you're not here to read this so read on. And a happy New Year.**

* * *

><p>I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I know is that I was on my roof crying, and waiting for Red, and now I'm here.<p>

Tied up, gagged and unable to move. If this is somebody's version of a joke I'll kill them, if not; I'll probably be the dead one.

I test the ropes and find that they're expertly tied. I bite down on the gag but can barely even move my jaw, "Don't do that," I try and turn my head to find the voice but can't, "Can't have you telling me to do anything," he steps out of the shadows, or should I say they?

They all leer at me, "I sent your friend a message," one says and the other continues, "He should be here soon," another one takes up the speech, "To save his little girlfriend,"

I'm not anyone's girlfriend!

They laugh and the center one says, "We don't want to hurt you, we just want Stagg dead," they then turn to leave.

And they do, I can't stop them. A man's murder will be on my hands.

Red wherever you are; ignore me and save Stagg.

Please

I've been struggling for what feels like hours but has probably only been minutes and they're getting a little bit looser.

I keep trying and with some scrapes and lost skin finally get my left hand free, I use it to trace the knot on my right and find the right way to pull so it falls loose.

I rip the rope off and stuff it in my pocket, never know when one might need it.

Checking my pockets for my things I find that they didn't take my keys but they did take my phone, bastards!

I had everything on there, my pictures, my contacts, Red's number and the only picture of Grayson that I didn't delete or burn.

Oh they are so going to die!

I run out of the building and try to find out where I am, there are abandoned buildings everywhere and no one in sight.

Yeah, that's helpful.

I find a path and head south towards the city lights, this is going to be a long walk.

I have been walking forever, and there has been no civilization.

Black must have driven me here and then drove back, but even if he speeds it will take him at least two hours to get back to the city, I hope that Red stops him.

And until then I'm still walking.

Barry's right. I've only been here for barely two days and I've met the neighborhood superhero, pissed off my boss and got kidnapped. I don't know what I'm doing.

Why did I leave home? Because Grayson died and people blamed me.

I can remember everything like it was yesterday.

We have been dating for a year and a half. After graduation I wanted to get as far away from home as I could.

We looked everywhere for somewhere to live and we found the gem here in Central City. We left for a road trip telling only our families that we were leaving.

But they weren't the only ones who knew. Jim did too.

Jim was a man who used to be my families closest friend, and he used that to his advantage. He sexually molested my best friend and I knew, but didn't tell anyone.

Until he made a mistake and tried to go for my little brother. I told my parents and they kicked him out and after a lengthy investigation he was in jail.

We thought it was for life, but we were wrong. He got out in a jail break and planned his revenge. He wanted me dead because it was my fault that he was there.

He watched my family for months, and when me and Grayson left for Central City he was right behind us.

We got to the apartment and said it was perfect. Perfect space, amazing price to split and right down the street from multiple job opportunities.

We asked Mr. Harrison if we could watch the particle reactor from the apartment and he said okay.

It was amazing, up until Jim came in.

He had a gun and a crazed look on his face as he pointed it towards me. I cried for Grayson to leave, to go. I begged him, wishing I had the power to make him do what I say so he would leave, but he didn't.

He tried to attack Jim and he shot him. There were two big bangs that night, and they were simultaneous. At the exact moment that the bullet ripped through Grayson's heart the reactor exploded and I cried.

The wave of light washed over us and Jim was ready to shoot. I was crying over Grayson's body and just wishing that Jim would shoot himself, die and leave me alone.

I envisioned grabbing the gun and pulling the trigger right between his eyes so the last thing he sees is my face. I was just thinking that when a shot went off.

I waited for the pain to hit as the bullet ripped through my body and for the shock as my body shuts down, but it never hit.

I turned around and found him slouched against the wall a hole in his head, right between his eyes. And the gun on the ground pointing it's deadly and now useless barrel at the window.

They were dead, the man who haunted me and the one who will haunt me.

And I was alone.

I don't want to be alone.

I pick up my pace and do my best to get back to the city, back to Barry.

I have to say sorry, because with him I wasn't alone.

Barry I miss you.


	8. Episode 1: A new development

**Last chapter for now. I will not leave them alone for long, but I feel guilty for this so I am posting early. Thank you to all who have read, liked, and reviewed. This is not their last adventure; not even close. Have a great time reading and read on.**

* * *

><p>Okay, walking is seriously getting old!<p>

Scientifically I should have run into some other person at least thirty minutes ago.

I am talking to myself, that is never good.

I must be crazy.

"Yeah, but the crazy ones have the most fun," he's right next to me walking backwards with a large grin on his face.

"Red!" he flinches and says, "Sorry it took me so long. Black was a lot to deal with, and when I got to the warehouse, you were gone," I shrug and he continues, "I'm sorry about everything," and for a second it seems that he's apologizing for more than being late.

I continue to walk aiming for the wall, I seriously want to see if he will run into it if he continues to walk backwards, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I was the one who rushed in stupidly earlier and almost got us both killed," he pauses, his silver eyes shining, "You think that's what I'm apologizing about?"

"What else would you be talking about if you already said sorry for being late?"

Just a little bit more and he continues, "More than you could ever know," before turning around and picking me up off my feet. Breathing a soft, "Hang on," before he rushes us away.

Damn, he didn't run into the wall.

Oh well, can always try again.

* * *

><p>"Barry!" I'm at the precinct, where Red dropped me off, and calling his name. I need to say sorry.<p>

"Makayla!" I hear someone shout my name but it's the wrong person that I need right now.

"Hey Iris, do you know where Barry is?" she stops and looks at me, "You were gone and the first thing that you want to know when you get back is where Barry is?" she stares at me funny, "Are you on drugs or something?" I sigh and try to keep her attention on the subject.

"Iris, please just tell me where Barry is. I need to tell him something," she sighs and says, "He should be up in the lab analyzing the last of the data for the case," I try and go up but she grabs me by the arm, "Makayla, what happened? You were gone and we thought someone kidnapped you. What happened," I pause. What should I tell her?

"I was saved by Red..streak," she stops and lets me go, "He's real?" I push past her, "I'm sorry Iris, but I need to talk to Barry. I'll see you later," and I leave before she can even open her mouth to say no.

I go up the steps and reach the lab. Now that I'm here what am I going to do?

Joe exits a smile on his face that turns to a relieved expression as he sees me, pulls me into a hug and says, "Makayla, I'm glad you're safe. He's in there, and watch out he has jalapeno breath," he winks before leaving and I'm left standing in the hall blushing bright red.

Why would I need to watch out for his breath? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but...

I stand there for a small while trying to decide what to do, do I just say hi, sorry, ask for a slice of pizza?

My decision is made for me when my hand falls against my lap and his head pops up, "Iris, did they find her," he then turns around and his jaw drops, "Makayla, you're safe," he gets up from the chair and wraps me in a hug.

He has nice hugs.

"Thanks, nobody really said that to me before, but thanks," I blush red and he says, "Yeah, you did it again, but it's one of your quirks. I like it," I blush even brighter and pull away, "Barry I need to t..." at the same time he says, "Makayla..you need to k-,"

We both stop and say, "You first," and then grin.

He has a nice smile. It's a touch too wide to be classically handsome but it's so infectious.

He grins and says, "Thank you. Now say what you were going to say," I take a breath of his shirt and say, "I'm sorry. I snapped at you, and I was mad. It was stupid, I was stupid. I don't want to be alone, and you're one of my only friends here," I look up and he's looking at me a strange glint in his eyes as I say, "Barry, I don't want to be alone. I want to have friends, I want you," he seems to be thinking about something because he's staring out into space.

I hold my breath and bury my face in his shirt as I wait for him to answer, but not even I can hold my breath for so long. Until he finally says, "I was worried about you. When we found out that Black kidnapped you, I wanted to run over and help. But I was worried you were still mad at me. There's so much I wanna say to you right now, I want to tell you everything," he takes a breath in, and my head rises with his chest, "But first let me say. I'm sorry that I doubted you, if you came here to be someone else then I won't ask questions, you've been a big help in the lab. Iris, Eddie and even Joe seem to like you. And Makayla," at this he pulls my head away from his chest to look at him, "I want you too," I hug him tighter and can feel the heat of the tears welling up.

"Thank you Barry," I look at his face. Two days and I already have a friend, and a possible crush on said friend, great.

I look at his eyes, shimmering in the little light of the lab and ask, "Aren't your eyes green?" because right now they seem to be gray, almost silver.

He pauses and grins, "Yeah, but they change," he gives me a conflicted look and places his head on top of mine, holding me close. I close my eyes, I don't understand this; whatever it is. But I don't want to ruin it, so I say nothing. He doesn't move, he just stays there with his arms around me and I stay there with my head on his chest, listening to our heartbeats, for a long time.

I still swear his eyes changed, by the way.

* * *

><p>The night is nearly over and I should be getting to sleep.<p>

So why am I sitting on my roof waiting for Red?

Because I want to know what happened with Black.

A gust of wind blows strands of my hair into my mouth.

Speak of the devil, "Makayla, you're safe," he's standing next to me and a little off to the side, "I am, thank you," he ducks his head and I continue, "Red, what happened with Black? Why did he want to kill Stagg?" he looks at the floor as he answers, "He wanted to avenge his wife's death. Stagg stole his research and refused to help his wife. He attacked Stagg earlier tonight and tried to kill him. I was able to stop him but I wasn't able to save him," he pauses the vibration of his voice echoing with regret, "I know there was nothing I could do to save him, but I still feel responsible. Even after all he did to Joe, and Stagg..." he takes a breath and looks at me, "To you. He went for you because you helped me. What is it about you that makes me want to keep you safe?" he's looking at me now. His eyes gleaming with curiosity.

When I first met him his eyes were green, since then they changed to silver. How?

"Can't tell you that, top secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you,"

"So much for keeping me safe," he laughs and sits down next to me. I chuckle and we forget the moment before as we talk throughout the rest of the night.

With a friend like Red.

Who needs sleep?

* * *

><p>"<em>Cisco, rewind the tape," he does as they watch the figure on the screen.<em>

"_What did you see?" Caitlin asks. They're in the lab watching the tapes from the storehouse to see when Barry fainted and how to remedy it, when Harrison speaks up and asks the earlier question._

"_I think that Barry was right. He's not the only one," Harrison says as he steeples his hands beneath his chin. He watches the figures on screen, paying attention to one really, he watches the girl._

_She's protecting him, "Cisco, rewind again and tell me what you see," Cisco rewinds the tape again and they watch as the girl fights towards Barry and when she stays in front of him. _

_Her hand is searching for something as she keeps him to her back. She is swiping it around looking for a weapon of sorts. Caitlin gasps when she sees what Harrison did. "That's awesome," Cisco says, rewinding again._

_They all watch as the pipe flies from the other side of the hall into the girl's hand and she closes around it._

_Caitlin turns around to face Harrison, "Are you saying that she's like Barry?" he looks at her, "I'm saying that she could be more than Barry. Look," and they turn to the screen just in time to see the blur that occurs as she swings the pipe, again and again. _

_And the clones that fall down in a circle around the girl, after three seconds. She fought them with the speed of the fastest man alive._

_Harrison closes his eyes as he takes in the information. This girl has the ability to move things with her mind, she can copy other's powers. He thinks back on what Barry said earlier that day, 'She told me to,' and she can control people's actions._

"_That is not possible," comes from Caitlin as she watches the screen intently. She turns to Harrison, "What is she?" Harrison turns to them and says, "Possibly the most powerful meta-human to exist. And the most dangerous," Caitlin and Cisco turn to watch the screen again._

_Harrison steeples his hands above his lap and thinks, 'She's a new development. She could help him, or she could harm him,' he fingers the blade in his pocket._

_Stagg will be dead in a matter of minutes, and then he can deal with this new girl. She could be a gift or a curse. His salvation or his doom._

_Harrison will stop at nothing to protect him. He would kill for the boy._

_Because Barry, the fastest man alive, he must be kept safe._


	9. Episode 2: Domestic relationship

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and liked. As far as I know now there is no official chapter publish schedule. I'm working on the next chapter as you read so as soon as I now, you will. Enough of me back to the story.**

* * *

><p>I crunch on the last of the popcorn as Barry tells us about the movie we just saw, "Regular movie scale that was a seven or an eight," he looks at us, "Zombie movie scale it was like a four tops," Iris looks at him and asks, "There's a zombie movie scale?" I answer that, "Yeah, it measured by the amount of gore, blood, and hopes crushed throughout the movie. If you think they live and they end up dead then it's fairly good," she stares at me.<p>

I dip my hand in the bucket and say, "I think I'll shut up now," and crunch on the popcorn while Barry continues on his train of thought, "Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts," Iris is staring at him blankly, probably similar to how I am, but for a whole nother reason. He's knows O unilateralis the 'zombie fungus'.

I've known them for a total of a few weeks but they are still basically my best friends here. Well them and Red.

Barry looks between me and Iris, I wonder what he sees.

The perfect girl who can make a trash bag look good, and the girl who wears clothes she bought from Goodwill. The one who was probably on the high school cheerleading team and me, the one sitting in the rafters. When he looks at us what does he see?

When he looks at me, what does he see?

During my inner ramble Bary looks at us and says to Iris, "I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?" I chuckle because I like it when he goes full nerd and Iris says, "Yeah," which Barry repeats and it goes on for a while. Iris chuckles and says, "It's okay though. You're still the cutest nerd that I know," Barry grins and I smile, "What about me?"

Iris turns to me, "And you are one of the most awkward nerds I know. Anyways, I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late," Barry sighs and looks at me as he asks, "you mean because of this red streak thing?" Iris gets a determined look as she answers, "He's out there. People are talking about him,"

I know. I'm one of the people trying to stop them talking about him. Barry continues, "How do you even know he's a he? Maybe he's a she," I struggle to hold in a laugh.

Red, a girl, ha!

"It's a man, okay? You know I'm really intuitive about this kind of stuff," I fail to hold in this laugh, and they stare at me. I chew on popcorn innocently.

Iris continues while pulling out her phone and swiping for something, "Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident," I look at the phone over Barry's shoulder, which is difficult because he's really tall.

Barry scoffs, "It's a red blur leaving the scene," Iris looks up at me hanging from Barry's shoulder and shoves the phone in my face, "Here what do you see?" I see Red begin a hero but I can't say that, "I see what Barry does, a blur. Barry?" he takes the phone from her and sighs, "I see you boyfriend's calling,"

Iris snatches the phone from him, "Oh, I should probably get this. I'm crashing at his place tonight, and he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere. Hey babe. Not much just hanging out with Barry and Makayla. You off yet?" Barry looks constipated again. He doesn't like Eddie. I'm about to talk to him when his phone rings, "Hello?" and then he looks confused, "Public indecency? Dog leash violation?" I turn away from him and his strange conversation.

Looking at the new movie posters.

Hmmm, Big hero six. Looks cute, maybe I could bribe Barry to come with me. Or maybe one of these days I won't need to, yeah right.

Iris continues talking to Eddie, "You don't have a mat?" she pauses, "Do you have a planter?" I chuckle, so much for domestic romance.

I wonder who Barry's talking to? I turn around and find him chewing on the popcorn in the bucket, stamping his feet, "Who was that?" he shrugs, "My physician, calling about something," I stare at him, "About nudity?" he smiles and I grin but before we can start laughing Iris shouts, "What? The key's in the mailbox?" she turn to us a smile on her face as she says to both of us, "Eddie says hi," Barry groans, "nice of him," How the heck can she not see how he feels.

Granted I don't tell him about my feelings, but there's a difference, right?

Barry looks between us, "You wanna grab a bite?" he asks and Iris stares at him strangely, "After the mongolian barbeque we had before the movie, and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie," he shrugs sheepishly and I come to his defence, "I may have had about a quarter of the bucket," they stare at me as I take some from the bucket, "Okay, half. Iris, he's been on IV bags for nine months, he has an excuse to eat a lot," she rolls her eyes and turns to him, "How are you not fat?" I almost choke on a kernel, how can she outright ask that?

Barry smiles and shrugs again, "I've been jogging," Iris smiles, "Oh, okay," I finally get the kernel down and suggest, "How about Italian? I'll pay for me and Iris," I smirk at Barry, "And the rate you eat, you're on your own," I then grab their arms and drag to that nice restaurant we passed, the pasta picture on the window looked good.

I'm going to get myself some shrimp alfredo.

* * *

><p>I seriously hate waking up to assholes, comes with the job though.<p>

I walk down the stairs from the lab only to see the biggest one of them all. Paulson bragging about _his _newest arrest, "The perp was in the backseat of the cruiser before he even knew what happened," and he soaks up the praise.

Detective West comes up to congratulate him with Barry stopping at me to watch the exchange.

Paulson turns to him and says, "You come by later Joe. I'll give you a driving lesson, okay?" he then turns around and I'm tempted to stomp over there and make it so he can't drive.

There's something ghosted on my shoulder that stops me and I turn to see Barry's hand and him saying pleadingly, "Don't"

I growl and stop looking towards Detective West, he walks towards us with a crinkle in his eyebrow. He's pissed.

I turn to Barry and say, "I'm going to go over...somewhere else," and then leave right before Detective West gets to us and I hear Barry say, "Wasn't even him last night," I smile to myself. I know, it was Red being a hero.

I find Eddie and send him a nod to say hi. He waves me over.

"Makayla. Have you heard the news?" he says it so grownup. I wait for him to continue his head bowed down next to mine so he isn't heard, "Iris stayed at my house last night," he then smiles and I look at him confused.

He continues, "Maybe soon we'll be able to tell her dad. When we do can you and Barry be there," he flinches, "he wouldn't shoot me with witnesses around," I chuckle, "Not so sure about that," and his face falls.

I'm about to console him but he turns around to get a case.

I stand there for a small while looking towards Detective West and Barry standing over a box. I'm about to go over there and ask what's going on before Eddie turns around and grabs me taking me towards them.

We reach them and it seems they're done with their conversation as Eddie looks towards them the smile gone from his face as he says, "Barry, Joe we've got multiple homicides," so that was why he was talking. He faces us and asks, "Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?"

The darbinwha?


	10. Episode 2: On call

**Hello, thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay, and if you want to kill me with fire at the end of the chapter, I understand. This is a small filler chapter till the good stuff, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun. *mwahaha* Now go on and read. Bye for now**

* * *

><p>"Barry, Makayla. Anything?" Joe comes over where we're inspecting the bodies. Barry looks over at him and answers, "Signs of histotoxic hypoxia," Joe looks confused and Barry simplifies, "The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen," he still looks confused so I butt in, "They couldn't breathe," Joe nods and Barry continues, "It's consistent with exposure to poison gas,"<p>

Joe looks at both of us and asks, "What kind of poison?" I look down at the body we're standing over. He's sprawled on the ground ten feet away from the table. Signs of pain evident in his frozen face. I feel like I've seen this before, but I don't remember where.

Barry looks down at the body and says, "We'll need to take a lung sample see if we can narrow it down,"

Right now there are six different gases that it could be.

"Yeah, I know," Barry looks over at me and smiles, "It's handy to know what you're thinking. Can you try and narrow it down?" I smirk, "Have I ever failed?"

He grimaces and I say, "Shut up!" I then go over the bodies and survey them.

At the head of the table is a man, it seems like he collapsed right where he stood. Papa Darbinyan is my guess.

The ones farther away, they seem to have been able to have more time to get away since some of them are slumped halfway out of their chair. The one we were standing over was ten feet away.

I go over to the front and look down at the strangest one. He's sprawled on the ground a gun not far away from his outstretched hand. He lays right below the glass, with three bullets implanted inside, "Barry, come over here," he comes over his green eyes shining.

I point at the body, "Tell me what's wrong with this picture?"

"They all fell at different intervals. There's no canister and the witnesses saw nothing from the street," he answers, "I went over it with Joe. We don't know what to think,"

I point over at the bodies, "Everybody got hit at a different time. The head boss was hit first and the gas spread across the table to the other guests. It hit the boy last, he even had enough time to fire three bullets into the glass," he nods for me to go on, "they started in the same spot, " I point at the table, "they should have been hit at the same time. And they weren't. It almost as if..." the gas had a mind of it's own.

"What, Makayla?" he's looking at me his green eyes shining with unanswered questions. I shake my head, "You know ignore me. It's nothing," I then turn around before he can say anything.

The gas didn't hit at the same time. It's almost like it was being controlled. By someone with powers, someone like Black and Red. If we're going to solve this case, we'll need some help.

I whip out my phone and send Red a text.

**Meet me on the roof in an hour-MS**

It's not long before it vibrates with his answer.

**Be there as fast as I can**-**R**

I look over at Barry who's putting his phone away, "Barry, I'm going back to the station to analyze the evidence. Catch up when you can," he smiles and nods as I wave bye and exit out the restaurant to meet the hero of Central City.

How did this become my life?

* * *

><p>I'm pacing the span of my roof waiting for him. I tried sitting but the energy coursing through my veins wouldn't allow me. I look at me watch, he's late, and I only have so long before my absence from work is noticed.<p>

I think about the case.

How did the gas get controlled? It must have been someone like Red and Black but can they control all gases. Does he control it physically or physologically? What gas was utilized to kill an entire family?

Where the hell is Red?

"Sorry, was held up in traffic," I whip around to catch him, but he's in front of me.

He smiles, "Superspeed, remember,"

"Yeah, I know. Still didn't stop me from saving your ass, multiple times if I may add," If a hero could look sheepish he accomplished it.

I sober up and say, "Did you hear about the multiple homicide case of the," I pause, what's the name.

"Darbinyan family," he offers, "I heard, what do you want to ask me?"

"You're not the only one with powers. Before I came there were more strange cases involving people with powers,"

"Meta-humans," he looks at me his silver eyes shining, "We call them meta-humans,"

I nod and continue, "There have been other cases with meta-humans, and I think this is one. The gas was somehow controlled, it attacked everybody one at a time," he nods for me to continue, "I need your help. This meta-human, I don't think it's going to stop with just one family. Everyone has a motive,"

_Grayson! _

"Next time there's a chance this guy is anywhere, I need you to bring me," he grimaces, "There could be another person, he's also a forensic technician, but I don't want him involved. The world is a nasty place,"

_His face twists in malice as he aims the gun._

Red's face twists, "I don't want you to get hurt," he says.

I see red as I shout, "I've been hurt already. I don't want others to get hurt because I'm being a coward. You're going to bring me!" he stops.

_The shot goes off, and his body drops._

"I'll bring you. When you need just call," he then gets ready to leave but not before, "I'd get back to work, or your friend will be worried," I smile and say, "Okay Red. Till next time," he smiles and dashes off. My hair blowing in the breeze.

I only have one question. A very important question.

Why the hell did I leave it down?

* * *

><p>I arrive at the precinct and give Captain Singh an acknowledging nod before heading up the stairs to the lab.<p>

I open the door and call out, "Barry!" there's a gust of wind, a crash and a shout.

I rush towards the noise and find a woman on top of Barry. Their faces inches away from each other.

Barry turns his head to see me his face open in shock, "I can explain."


	11. Episode 2: All we need is ice cream

**First of all let me say thank you to all who have read, favorited and reviewed. Every review makes me smile. I try and respond to all and it would be great to get feedback, I consider everything and everyone *cough* Just Watch Me Fly *cough*. I'm also considering writing a one show about Makayla and Grayson's roadtrip, if you would like. Enough about me back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Papers are all over the place. And I'm frozen before I wake up and rush to help them pick the papers up while they try and untangle themselves. I think that Barry got kneed in the gut when the other woman tried to push off of him to stand up.<p>

She fixes her outfit as I hold my hand out for Barry to grab. He grasps it and nearly tumbles me on top of him, "Thanks Makayla," he looks at me, "What are you doing over here?"

I look over at the woman who just stares at me, like I'm something she wants to dissect. And I turn back to Barry, "The question isn't me, it's more you. Why was she on top of you?" it's when he starts stammering that I realize the implications of my question, and I can feel the fire in my cheeks starting.

He looks to the woman who is staring at both of us. I can't tell what she's thinking underneath the cold exterior but she seems vaguely entertained by the predicament.

She takes the initiative and comes forward her hand outstretched, "Dr. Caitlin Snow. I'm Barry's personal physician,"

Oh she's the one who was talking to him about public nudity last night.

They both stare at me weird and I cringe, "Sorry, my mind gets ahead of my mouth sometimes," Barry grins, his smile brightening the mood, while Dr. Snow chuckles slightly, she can smile, who knew.

She looks at me, "We weren't doing anything, at all. Barry was cleaning and when you came in, you surprised us," I see Barry nodding and shrug my shoulders.

"Ok, I just came here to help analyze the samples from the Darbenyin case,"

Barry chuckles, "Darbinyan, it's Darbinyan,"

I smile and look over at Dr. Snow. She's pretty in an understated way, but when she smiles her face lights up. She catches me looking and stares back, her gaze feels like she's already got me figured out and just wants to know what makes me tick.

She looks to Barry and says, "I'm not great at forensics, that's your department. But shouldn't we analyze the sample?" Barry turns to her and smiles, if anybody were to ask I would deny that my heart stopped.

"I'll get on that," and he whirls around the lab grabbing things for the analysis.

I look over at Dr. Snow. She has a blank and vacant look like she's far away. And I know she lost someone, because I see that same look everytime I look in the mirror.

I clear my throat and she looks at me, "Not to be rude, but who did you lose?" her face falls and I almost shrink, I just asked the forbidden question.

I open my mouth to correct myself, "I'm just asking because I've lost someone too. His name was Grayson. My best friend, and supposed to be fiance. We were here the night the particle accelerator went online," she's staring at me as I remember everything.

Grayson's arms around me as we watched the labs, me leaning closer to him for warmth as his arm tightens around my waist. And his last scream echoing in my ears, "NO!" and the gruesome sound the bullet made as it ripped through his heart.

I come back to the present to see Dr. Snow looking at me. I continue, "On that night he was shot. And it was my fault. So I know the look when someone loses another, and I also know that it's easier to talk to someone who understands," she nods and for a second I think I see tears in her eyes.

I see Barry out of the corner of my eye, watching us, and I smile. Dr. Snow starts her story, "His name was Ronnie. We met while working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer," at this she paused and I know she was remembering, "He liked to joke that he was basically a high priced plumber," at this she gives a small laugh, "We were very different. In the short amount of time you've known me you've probably noticed I can be a bit," she pauses thinking of the right word as her mouth turns up in thought, "Guarded. That's the word. But Ronnie, he knew how to make me laugh. He used to say that we were like fire and ice." and she pauses again unshed tears shining, and she has stopped talking to me, instead she's living a memory, "He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was only there for me. If he hadn't..." at that I cross the room and wrap her in a hug.

She freezes before thawing and placing her arms around my back and we stand there two strangers united in loss. All that's missing is the ice cream. I inwardly chuckle and we stand there.

Until the printer decides to make a ruckus. We jump away as Barry runs to the printer and we follow close behind. Barry gets there first and I hear his confused grunt, "This says there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise," Dr. Snow looks over the paper and says, "It must have evaporated," I look at both of them and say, "We need a fresh sample. Something we can analyze correctly," Barry glances over at me his green eyes boring into mine, before he turn to the computer and exclaims, "This can't be right!"

I look over his shoulder and see what made him shout. It should be impossible but it's right there, "It says there's two strands of DNA in the tissue,"

Dr. Snow looks surprised and says what we're all thinking, "how did someone else's DNA get in the victim's lungs?"

I don't know, but I need to get away so I can call Red.

This seems right up his alley, just hope he keeps his promise.


	12. Episode 2: Great talk, really

**Hello once again. As you can see I am not dead and here is a new chapter. I just have one thing to say, if you want the one shots of the series, and I understand if you don't. But if you do, you need to follow the author not the story. If you follow the story it will only show you THIS story, not the others. Plus the one shot I'm planning can give a peek into Makayla's past, who wouldn't want that? Oh right, her.**

**I'll shut up now, so read on.**

* * *

><p>Barry and Dr. Snow look at each other and to me but I'm already on the computer searching.<p>

My fingers fly as I try and pinpoint the data, unconsciously bypassing a few security measures, but no matter how hard I search, there's nothing.

I turn to look at them and say, "There's nothing," Barry comes over and searches over my shoulder as he scrolls the screen and I see when his shoulders slump, defeated, "She's right. There's no DNA match in the database," he scrolls again, "Anywhere,"

Dr. Snow furrows her brow and Barry continues on, "I don't understand. Why would a chemical attack leave behind someone else's DNA in the victim," he looks perplexed and I want so bad to answer his question, but I can't let him know about any of the meta-humans.

I clear my throat, "Barry could you grab Detective West, I think he should know about this," I feel horrible for lying to them but I need to figure out what this is. And I'm starting to get an idea, but I can't be sure it's right until I can test the theory.

Dr. Snow is looking at me again, the moment from before forgotten as she grabs Barry's arm and drags him out. I chuckle at the small protest of, "Hey!" that leaves him as she pulls him out of the room.

I look back at the screen and study the sample, two strands of DNA. The victim has his and there's another one, how did the DNA get in him?

I then remember earlier with my suspicions, I thought the person controlled gas, but maybe he becomes it. That would explain why the DNA is inside the man, the meta-human could have manipulated his body to become gas and the residue that became stuck is a part of whoever he is, or she.

I look over at the sample being analyzed, it's too old for the computer to pull any trace residue of the gas that was utilized, but maybe if I had a fresh sample I would be able to tell what type of gas they control, how to neutralize it and why they are attacking who they are.

Maybe I could even help stop them, but before I get any wild ideas the radio next to me starts to buzz with activity, "All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall," my phone is in my hand before I'm even aware of pulling it out.

I cross the table and grab a syringe, sticking it in my pocket as I hold the phone to my ear.

It rings for half a ring before his voice buzzes on with a tight, "I'm on it," I feel mean for saying what I'm about to but I do, "You prom-" but before I can get the word out I'm in his arms and he softly whispers in my ear, "I know," and I hold on tight as we fly.

* * *

><p>I'll never get over the feeling of this. The wind blowing through my hair as we run at speeds that are not possible, my back stretching into his chest and his arms holding me tight as we fly through the city.<p>

He lets me down exactly where the woman is and then disappears faster than I can yell, "Wait!"

I'm supposed to help him with the meta-human. I look around and see the crowd surrounding the woman and push through telling them, "CCPD, I need to get through," they part and I head towards the woman.

I see her and know that she is dead, but I check for her pulse anyways and lift her eyes for activity, nothing. The police arrive and for a few seconds the attention of the crowd is off of me. I take the advantage and stick the syringe into the woman's lungs whispering that I'm sorry as I pull it out and place it in my jacket. I look down to see if there was any evidence I was there, nothing except for a small hole in her shirt where I placed the needle. I sigh, I'm covered.

Just in time because Detective Thawne is leading the charge and he rushes over to me, "Makayla, what are you doing here?"

I look at him and answer, "I was window shopping when I heard the commotion, and I came to see what it was," I point down at the woman, "She was poisoned, and I think it was the same substance that caused the death of the Dirbanyen family," Detective Thawne sighs, "Darbinyan. We need to evacuate the area, you get back to the station and grab your supplies. If you can bring Barry too, he is kind of our official CSI," he pauses, "Granted, he's always late so I can't say anything," Eddie looks over at me, "Do you even have a ride?"

I sigh, and think, no he ran off without me.

"Seems like a jerk," I jump and he smiles, "I'll drive you back to the precinct in Joe's cruiser," he sticks out his hand and helps me up.

I smile when I feel the small thump of the syringe against my hip, mission complete.

* * *

><p>Detective Thawne drops me off at the precinct and I tell him that I need to run some tests so it will take me a little while, he leaves with a tip of his head as I head up the stairs.<p>

I run to the lab and pull out the syringe, it's sealed off so the gas can't evaporate, the sample is fresh. I grab the syringe and inject the gas into one of the vials on top of the table.

I swear I saw it hit the glass, "Yeah right, I'm going to find out what you are, and then you won't be able to hurt anyone again," if I didn't know any better I would say the way it was shifting reminded me of laughing, "Shut up,"

I hook up the computer and am about ready to start when I hear voices coming from outside.

"My dad has spent fourteen years in a six by eight foot cell for a crime he didn't commit," that sounds like Barry, "I couldn't save my mom but I can save him," his voice seems to break on that last part.

I'm about ready to go out there and comfort him when I hear another voice, "Didn't I promise you that we would get your father out of prison together," that sounds like Detective West. I feel so bad for eavesdropping but I can't stop.

They continue to talk about if Barry were able to break his dad out and being on the run for the rest of their lives. Detective West tells him about being a cop and the things that you have to accept. The hardest thing is accepting the lives that you cannot save, but one thing in particular catches my ear, "It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything. Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake," and I'm hit with regret so strong I almost lose my balance.

How many times have I blamed myself for his murder, how many times did I wish it was me instead? How many times did I wish that Grayson was still alive?

And Detective West's words help, "Some things you just have to live with," and I have to live with the fact that Grayson is no longer here.

They separate and Barry leaves the precinct leaving Detective Joe to himself.

I cross over to him and try to say something, "What are you doing now?"

He looks up at me a haggard look on his face as he pulls his hand down his chin and answers, "I need to go to the prison to follow up on a case. Tell the others for me," he then packs his things up and leaves.

I'm left alone in the room and shout into the emptiness, "Yeah, great talk,"


	13. Episode 2: Permission for fate

**New update, yay! As some of you may have noticed I've taken down the small shots from this series. I took them down because there were some complaints made and I didn't want my account to be delete because I'm too stubborn. I'll find a way to it the road trip in the story, probably as a flashback, promise. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and favorited. I feel so honored, and speaking of honor I have a beta reader, not official but without her this chapter would have been worse. Thank you for your help and enjoy, as to the rest of you, read on!**

* * *

><p>It's been ten minutes since Detective West left, and I feel kind of lonely. He is a nice man and one of these days I just want to sit down and talk. Not sure if he'd like that but I could try.<p>

Nobody bothers me as I wait for the sample to be analyzed. I think on all of the effects of the gas that we have seen affect the victims. They died of histotoxic hypoxia, it seems to only take a few minutes considering how close the call for the woman and the time we got there was, and the pain seems to be muted.

The eyes of the victims showed signs of shutting down before the gas even entered their lungs, almost as if they were asleep, or sedated.

I jump up from the chair, "Hydrogen cyanide!" of course.

They use that same cocktail to execute prisoners, I should know because my family had the chance to make Jim have the same fate.

The computer beeps and my conclusion is confirmed, now time to see if anybody was executed the night of the explosion.

I cross over to the computer and locate the deceased files, I click through to the date that I'm looking for. A date that's seared into my memory forever.

There was one execution, Kyle Nimbus as a hit man, for the Darbinyan family.

Look at that I finally got the name right.

Executed the night of the explosion he was confirmed deceased and that is why he had phantom DNA. By all rights he is a dead man walking.

He was prosecuted by the judge who is the same woman that died in the lift at the mall. I look for anymore connections for his next victim, and the name that shows up makes my blood run cold.

The lead detective: Joe West.

My phone is in my hand before I even process the name.

"Makayla?"

"It's Joe! Bring me to the prison! Now!"

* * *

><p>He arrives faster than I ever thought possible and doesn't waste time with politeness before picking me up and running.<p>

I don't take the time to appreciate the experience and thinking about how my life got this way. No the only thing I'm thinking about is if we're too late, if I'm too late. Even the fastest man alive can't run fast enough to stop my worries.

He drops me off knowing exactly where to go, almost like he's thought this through. We weave through endless corridors and arrive just in time to see Detective West talking to a man and the gas sneaking up behind him, ready to take his life.

I leap from Red's arms and run towards Detective West who is too busy talking to the man behind the glass to notice the danger looming behind, "Detective West!" he turns around shock in his eyes evident as he sees me, "You're supposed to be dead,"

Nimbus smiles and says, "Same to you," before dispersing into a large cloud of gas I try and jump in front of Joe but the gas passes between me and rushes into my lungs in its haste to get to the detective. the gas courses through my body and towards my lungs, poison running through my veins on the fast track to my heart and I know it's only a few seconds before my body shuts down.

Nimbus as gas is close to my body as he waits for the detective to succumb to his poison, the gas touches my shoulder and for a small second I feel something different than the poison coursing through me. And for a second I can breathe, then he moves and it disappears.

And I'm choking again.

But Detective West is suffering the same fate.

Faster than I thought possible I'm at his side trying to think of some way to neutralize the gas, but I come up empty.

There's a gust of wind beside me and I see Red his face tense as he hands me a syringe, conflict in his eyes as he looks from me to Detective West.

There's no contest, I plunge the needle into his chest and wait for the intake of breath he gives as he looks from me to Red and says to Red, "Go get him," Red nods and looks up, blurring his face as he looks to the man behind the glass. And then faster than thought, he's gone.

Detective West looks a me questions lacing his eyes but I ignore them because I have my own questions like what just happened, and better yet.

How am I still alive?

* * *

><p>I'm standing vigil by Detective West's bed waiting for him to wake up. Barry would be here but I sent him off to get coffee because his pacing was driving me crazy. I look over at the detective and find that he for lack of better words looks like crap.<p>

"Glad to see you still have no filter, Makayla," I flush red, busted.

Detective West tries to push himself up, I help him. He looks at me quizzically, "Why are you not in one of these beds? You inhaled the gas too," I think over his question.

I inhaled the gas, and I had the chance to save myself, but I chose to save Detective West instead. How did I survive, does it have to do with the weird sensation I had when Nimbus touched me?

Out loud I say, "It must have been dumb luck. Probably exhaled it before it could enter my lungs," he stares at me and I continue, "If I had to do it again. I would still save you, you mean everything to everyone. You're the best detective in the precinct, you have a partner that cares for you, two children that mean the world. And to them you are amazing. It was no choice," Detective West stares at me his mouth open in shock.

Then he raises his hand and smacks my arm, "Makayla, you are worth saving too. Since you've been here everyone has been great. I've never seen them so happy then when you're in the room. Iris smiles, Eddie grins, even I laugh. But nobody has been more affected than Barry. I've never seen him so interactive with another girl besides Iris," he closes his eyes, "You know, it may have just been a while. But if you ever want to try, you have my permission," I nearly choke and he laughs his eyes opening with humor, "Barry needs someone, someone that can make him happy in return. I just want him to have the best," his face falls for a second before he brightens up.

"I'm serious. You should, you help with the cases, keep Barry under control, he smiles when he's around you. It's been a long time since I've seen him really smile" at this he pauses and smirks heavily, "You can keep secrets," he raises his eyebrows, "Even secrets about my partner and my daughter," busted.

Barry comes in with the coffee and sees the staredown, "What's going on in here?"

I look over at him, Detective West's words running through my head at breakneck speed, 'You have my permission,'. I smile before shaking my head to get rid of any lingering thoughts before turning to Barry with a smile, "Nothing, Eddie's just going to probably be shot,"

Detective West smiles, "If you could convince the doctor to give me my gun back," I chuckle and look over at Barry's smile, the one that makes my heart beat like a drum. Detective West meets my eyes and winks from behind Barry's back.

Barry laughs and smiles, "Is that all?" he asks his green eyes shining as they meet mine.

For now, yeah.


	14. Episode 2: Busted, really bad

**Hello there people. I've been getting great reviews and every single one makes me smile. Thank you all for reading and the great support that you have given this story. On a slightly different note this is an early birthday present for someone, happy birthday hope you like. To everybody else have a great day, and read on.**

* * *

><p>Iris comes in with Eddie not far behind and her eyes nearly tear up when she sees Detective West, "Daddy?" he smiles and at that moment I see not Detective West the boss but Joe the caring father, "Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry," and he holds out his arms for Iris.<p>

She wastes no time in running towards him and burying her face in his chest. She doesn't see the glare that he shoots Eddie's way, but I do. Man do I feel sorry for him.

Barry looks on the moment and for a second I think he's going to join in the reunion but he instead glances between them coming to a smart decision, "I'll let you guys talk," and he backs out of the room, nearly running.

I shrink back in the chair waiting for the blow up as Detective West looks to Eddie again, "Partner," Eddie looks like he wishes he could disappear right about now as the detective glances between him and Iris, "You two arrive at the same time?"

Iris steps to the plate, "Dad we have something we need to tell you," She hesitates and I see her hand searching for Eddie's under the table. He grabs it and squeezes and that seems to be the strength she needs to go on, "Dad the thing is-"

"You two are dating," he finishes her sentence with a glance at me, "I know,"

Iris blanches and Eddie flinches, "You do?"

He nods and smirks smugly, "I'm a detective, remember," he smiles fondly at all of us, "And all of you are lousy liars," he says softly with a small laugh.

Eddie swivels around to fix me in his stare, I hold my hands up in defense, 'I didn't say anything," he continues to bore holes in my head, "Okay, I may have confirmed his suspicions. Don't hurt me," he stares at me longer just enough for the fear to sink in. Detective Thawne is not one I want to make mad.

He then turns to Joe the tone of his voice having registered, "So you're not mad?" Iris grimaces and we both know he just asked the wrong thing when Joe fixes him with his stare.

Joe glares at him in a way that makes me want to run and hide, but Eddie still stands. Although he nearly runs when Joe answers, "Oh I'm mad. And if the doctor hadn't confiscated my gun, we'd be having an entirely different conversation," the image of Eddie digging a grave with Detective West pointing his gun crosses my mind.

Apparently it crosses Eddie's as well because his face falls and he turns to Iris, "Well, I should let you two talk, and I'll be outside looking into the witness protection program," he leaves and I stand the creaky chair announcing my movement, "I'll go join him," Iris stares at me and I grin, "I've heard Canada is great this time of year,"

I then leave with the sound of Detective West's chuckle echoing in my ear.

* * *

><p>I pace the roof, it's night and I should be in bed by now. Instead I'm pacing around my roof like a mad woman. Saying my thoughts out loud because it helps me think.<p>

So many things are bothering me. The case brought back memories of Grayson and how he died. When I lost him, but I also have feelings for another person. How can I like him and not betray Grayson's memory? Even though he can't like me back anyways.

Since coming to this city it's been a rollercoaster. I've become a part of the CCPD as an assistant to the same man that I think I like. I've met the resident superhero and became his friend. Kidnapped by a man who can multiply, poisoned by gas that didn't work, how did this become my life?

Better yet, how am I even alive. Nimbus was in my lungs I know he was, I was choking. I remember the strike of fear coursing through me as the gas went on a fast track towards my heart. I should be dead like all the others. And I'm alive.

How?

I don't know, but with my last breath I will find out.

I will know what is wrong with me.

"Maybe it's the fact that you talk to yourself," I whip around and see Red sitting on the couch legs crossed.

I stare at him curiously, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," his face shifts beneath the cowl, his voice echoes even more than usual, and his silver eyes crinkle, "Who's Grayson?", he tries to ask nonchalantly, and fails. He's been here since the beginning of my rant, just great.

I take a breath in, "He's one of the reasons why I came here. I also came to get away from my old life, and I'm happy I did. If I hadn't I never would have met everybody that became my new friends, or you," he smiles and my heart races as his legs unfold and he walks towards me, "I could be dangerous. You could get hurt because of me," his hand reaches out to caress my cheek, "And I feel selfish because I still won't let you go," he frowns and he drops his hand turning away, "You always ask why I help you, but you never wonder how you help me. You were able to find out what kind of gas Nimbus was all by yourself. You saved my life from Black, and you have never questioned who I am,".

Now he turns around and for the first time I notice his eyes show no emotion, they're lifeless, plastic. He runs towards me and my hair flies as he stands in front of me, holding my shoulders, "You're curious and smart. Why haven't you tried to figure out who I am. I'm sure you could," I look up and see his face, not smiling or frowning, just static.

I hold his gaze, "I'm sure that I could, positive in fact. But I don't want to, you're saving this city. You are a hero, and a hero should not be unmasked," I cross my arms, "That's always the first rule, don't you ever read comics?" he freezes with his arms still around me before he tilts his head back and lets out a roar of laughter.

His body is shaking and he continues to laugh while holding on to me. It continues for some time before he stops tears in his eyes. He wipes them away with his finger and I see his iris shift, contacts?

He looks down at me smiling and I don't think he saw I noticed as he smiles, "You're funny you know that," and he moves one hand from his shoulder, "I'm happy you trust me. Happier than you could ever know," and he leads me to the roof as we sit down our legs dangling over just like the first time we met here. He looks over at me, "Will you ever tell anyone about Grayson? Or tell the other guy that you like him?" I cock my head and think, "I think that maybe one day I will. For now you're enough," and I bump him, he smiles and bumps me.

It feels like we're in third grade again.

It's amazing.

Some time passes before I chuckle and say, "You know the secret identity thing only applies to you. I made no promises to others, for instance the Arrow from Starling City," he laughs and bumps me once again, "Good luck with that," before we lapse into quiet silence.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>The bell for the bank opens and the clerk looks up, 'There isn't supposed to be anyone here. We're closed' out loud she says, "I'm sorry you need to come back later," and she looks up only to be met with the bluest eyes she's ever known.<em>

_He smiles and the bank fills with the scent of warmed apple pie, just like her mom used to make, "I'd like to make a transaction," he says his smile brightening to greater lengths, and the scent of apple pie grows stronger._

_She tosses her hair behind her shoulder and places her elbows on the desk trying to look enticing for this god who appeared. He is amazing and she knows that she would do anything he asks her._

_He places a bag on the counter and grins, his eyes shining and the scent growing till it fills the room. She feels lightheaded as he places his hand on the counter next to the bag, "Will you put all of the money you can in the bag?" she nods and her hand goes for the button under the desk to open the safe in the back._

_Almost hypnotically she takes the bag, "Anything for you Sir. Would you like that in big bills? We have them, you can take them," he waves his hand, "No, just the money," she takes the bag to the back and there's a nagging feeling in her gut but she can't say anything._

_She has to make this man happy. He is great and amazing, she's in love with him, and she needs to do what he says. She grabs stacks upon stacks of money and places it in the bag until it's full._

_She walks back to her desk and places the bag full of money on the counter. The man who smells like her mothers pie beams at her when he opens it his white teeth gleaming, "Can you point me to Central City?" she nods vigorously glad to do anything to make the man smile, "It's in the next state over, take the highway and you should be there in about a day,"_

_He grins once more and the scent of apples grows clogging digging into her. He ties the bag his golden hair swinging as he throws it behind his back. He looks over to her and she wants to make him happy, "Is there anything else that I can do for you? What would you like me to call you, besides gorgeous?"_

_He grins and walks towards the desk tapping his finger on her forehead, "There is one thing. Do you have a gun here?" she nods again her head nearly dislodging his finger which she grabs and the scent becomes overbearing as he points at her chest, "Great, sweetheart, when I leave I want you to take that gun to your head and pull the trigger. Nobody can know I was here," she nods again her body leaning towards him as he holds her chin his aqua blue eyes boring into her._

_"It's been great chatting. And to answer your question the name is Grayson," he pauses looking towards the ceiling pain crossing his features as his smile turns to a grimace as he clenches her chin harder, "But you can call me Jim," he lets go of her chin and her head falls forward._

_He turns the bag slung across his shoulders. Smiling when he hears the gunshot ringing out through the night. He exits the building thinking, 'We're coming for you Dawn. The question is whether he'll kiss or I'll kill you," and he whistles as he gets in the car on their way to Central City._

_In the bank, the shot paints a nice spatter and her body falls into the blood a smile on her still face. Surrounded by the fading scent of apple pie._

* * *

><p><strong>I know horrible place to stop. I watched the newest episode and felt that I should leave off the same way. I have one thing to say, I love getting the reviews and responding, love it. But I can't respond to guest reviews so to all the guests thank you you're support has been great. I look forward to able to chat with you sometime soon. Thank you everybody and have a great daynight, whichever fits. Just remember, keep making people smile.**


End file.
